


Worth a Shot!

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec dying of embarrassment, But Magnus is kinda sweet, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Confessions, Ficlet instruments- Week 8, First Meetings, For siblings anyway, He's going to regret this tomorrow, M/M, Or Is he?, drunk!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Ragnor and Catarina bring Magnus out to celebrate his birthday but the gift Magnus has been hiding may actually bring the house down.





	Worth a Shot!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Ragnor met eyes with Catarina. Magnus was sleeping, flat out over the bar table between them.

Catarina reached over Magnus and plucked the napkin from his hand. She skimmed over what was written on it before handing it to Ragnor.

"You have to applaud his creativity." Ragnor shook his head, subtly glancing behind them to the man drinking at one of the tables. There was a girl opposite him with long dark hair and a blond boy next to him who was waving a shot glass under the other boy's nose.

"Does he know this boy, Catarina?"

"Vaguely. They've been flirting. Magnus said he's called ‘Alec.’"

The duke box in the corner started playing an upbeat tune and Magnus' head shot up.

"Catarina! I have to read it to him!"

"Don't even think about it. You're off your head and he's with his-"

Ragnor blinked as the note was snatched from him.

"This is so beyond inappropriate. He can't read that to this... Alec." Magnus stumbled as he downed the shot in front of him.

"TURN IT UP! I HAVE A SONG TO SING!"

Every head in the bar turned as Magnus jumped onto one of the tables. Ragnor hid his face and Alec blushed at the jeering from his siblings. Magnus grabbed a microphone, pointed right at him and the whole place went silent.

🎵 _ Alexandeeer, can't you see?! _

_ Since. We. Met. You've had. An effect. On meee! _

_ Tall! Dark! Handsome! Since I first saw yooou! _

_ There. Has. Been. Some-thing that I've needed to do!  _ 🎵

Alec was already dying of embarrassment. 

🎵  _ Since you walked. In. Here. With your athlete’s physique, _

_ You've. Had. Poor. Mag-nus down on his knees! _

_ Now that’s not being suggest-ive if yooou're not that typeee of guuuy! _

_ But. I. Wouldn't. Say. No. If you'd like me to try! _

_ Since you walked. In. Here. With your dark glossy haaair, _

_ Mag-nus has done noth-ing! but wanting to stare! _

_ I have to tell you. Alex-ander. Because- you see!? _

_ I reallyyy. Kinda. Think. You might be perfect for me! _

_ You're kind! You're sweet! You're funny! I like that in a maaan. _ 🎵

Alec blushed and pouted slightly.

🎵 _ And when I came tonight, I kinda had a plaaan.  _

_ To sweet talk you a little. To get you all aloneee! _

_ To slide across a drink and follow with my phonee. _ 🎵

Drinks were lifted as Magnus started walking over tables.

🎵 _ But now I'm here. I've had a beer. I'm clearly off my faceee. _

_ Things are a little different and you probably feel disgraced. _

_ So if you're free and fancy me- _ 🎵 Everyone cheered and chanted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" as Magnus fell into Alec’s lap. 🎵  _ -Just give me a whirl. _

_ Unless I'm wrong, and I digress, you're actually into girls. _ 🎵

Alec shook his head, Magnus' arms around his neck.

🎵  _ But if you're not, then that's all good. I'd really like to saayyy. That if yooou want a good timeeee, I'm freeee. On. Sat-ur-daayyy! _ 🎵

Alec nodded and everyone screamed as he leaned forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment 😅❤🎵


End file.
